Disinfection apparatus of the above type are well known. They are used for decontamination, disinfection and/or sterilization of goods, instruments and other objects that are used, for instance, in hospitals, laboratories and in the pharmaceutical industry. In these fields, disinfection is an important activity to prevent, for instance, the spread of infection and bacterial growth. By disinfection is meant rendering harmless, and the absence of, pathogenic forms of life, such as organisms, infectious substances etc. Sterilisation which can be considered a disinfecting measure requires, however, a higher degree of cleanness and concerns the absence of all forms of life whether they are pathogenic or not.
One type of disinfection apparatus is provided with what is referred to as walk-in chambers, which are large enough for an individual to enter and/or large enough for a trolley/cart or other equipment to be inserted. These trolleys are usually adapted to carry one or more of the above objects.
Disinfection apparatus of this type usually have a disinfection chamber into which a plurality of nozzles open for disinfection fluid to be supplied. Disinfection fluid usually comprises liquids of varying types but may also be different kinds of gases, such as vapour or other disinfectants.
To provide improved disinfection of the objects that are placed on a trolley, the trolley is frequently pro-vided with fluid nozzles for fluid to be supplied. The trolley has a connecting part, which is designed for fluid connection to a corresponding connecting part in the chamber. The fluid supply to the trolley is also normally an optional flow to the other nozzles of the disinfection apparatus in the chamber.
Existing connecting parts in the chamber of this type may cause troubles, for instance be an obstacle when an operator is to move a trolley or a similar object into and out of the chamber, especially when the connecting part is positioned at the floor of the chamber. In addition to problems associated with the connecting part possibly being a considerable obstacle, it can also be a time-consuming and complicated operation to connect and disconnect the fluid supply. The operator who usually performs connection and disconnection of the trolley must also ensure that connection and disconnection is performed properly.
It is also desirable to be able to use the disinfection apparatus for disinfecting purposes also without trolleys to which fluid is supplied and in addition to be able to reduce at least one of the above problems.
Finally it is advantageous to provide a robust, cost-effective, user-friendly and reliable high quality disinfection apparatus.